


lean on me

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seonghwa could see it in San’s eyes that he needs this, he needs him. So despite the drained feeling that throbs throughout his body. Seonghwa makes sure to pull him closer and hold him gently. Just like this.
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 11
Kudos: 94





	lean on me

**Author's Note:**

> this is very self-indulgent but,
> 
> i hope you enjoy it! (^=˃ᆺ˂)
> 
> **side pairing:** yungi  
> title insp. [lean on me](https://youtu.be/QZRXNIhb_UQ) by seventeen

It may be quite the exaggeration but Seonghwa thinks he's done for the day. And it’s not like he’s not already used to practicing till his body felt like it went through hell. It’s just that today was their rest day.

Well, _supposed_ to be in Seonghwa’s case but he opted to practice anyway. ( _Nice train of thought, Seonghwa,_ he torments to himself at one point in the deafening silence of the practice room. _Way to go.)_

But Seonghwa does end up finishing around noon, body ending up catering more soreness from yesterday’s practice too. And the torture he feels throughout his body as he drags himself back to their dorm is agonizing, to say the least.

He makes it to their floor, and after he presses the passcode to their home, Seonghwa finally lets himself enter through the doorway.

 _It’s quiet,_ Seonghwa notes, looking around their living room. There’s no one around. No such noises are coming from a pc game being played, or muffled voices through the walls. And that’s when Seonghwa realizes that he’s the first one to get back home from their own plans.

And, _sure_ , he can check up on every one of their rooms to see if he really is indeed right with his claims. But he begs to see past that since such things as no lights were being turned on and the shrill of silence lets him conclude that there really is no one at home as of now.

So he heads straight towards his room that he shares with Hongjoong, and is met with a tiny bit of mess that irks him enough to start doing his cleaning up ritual to their room for the second time today (First being before he left to head towards the company building.) Consequently then, he also makes it a point to clean himself as well, taking a brisk shower to wash off the smell of sweat for a good five minutes.

Finally, after getting in cleaner and comfier clothes, him being the lucky person that gets to embrace being alone in the dorm right now, Seonghwa decides to hang around the living room.

And It’s nice. Having the large led screen whilst you’re sunk in and stretching your limbs comfortably around the big soft couch for the time being. There also wasn't anyone bothering him much in contrast to how his members would usually ask if they could watch the new episode to this variety show defying his want to catch up with his k-dramas. He had to give in at those times though, because, they were his dongsaeng’s after all.

Hence _, Yeah_ , it’s nice being alone sometimes. ( _Only sometimes,_ Seonghwa thinks again but a smile that’s smitten with guilt does spread on his face. _He’s enjoying this way too much.)_

Maybe it was too nice being able to laze around this much that he ended up falling asleep on the comforts of his cushions. But, it’s no surprise though, he expected this to happen the moment he got home. So he’ll let himself get just a wink of sleep earlier than he intended to do so.

Seonghwa lets his mind slowly slip out of consciousness, and into his possible dreamland.

✼

Maybe an hour or two had passed since Seonghwa decided to get his well-deserved rest. And he was probably doing well o-fine just catching up to more sleep. But, something had to happen. _Didn’t it?_

So the first thing Seonghwa notices right when he wakes up half asleep is that someone’s playing with his hair. Okay cool, but _why,_ Seonghwa groans at his slumber being disturbed by the supposed intruder.

It also didn’t take a few more seconds for Seonghwa to be writhing with curiosity on who exactly had the right mind to be bothering him like this. So after feeling his skin crawl at the way the latter continues to brush through his hair achingly gentle, he decides to open his eyes to see the person before him.

Seonghwa slowly opens his eyes and lets them shift up to look at the man with his hooded eyes. And he tries not to look annoyed because he later finds out who exactly caused him to wake up _._

He quickly drops the furrow on his brow and finally says, “What do you think you are doing?” he asks lowly, voice groggy from waking up just now. And Seonghwa thinks it’s cute the way it earns him a quiet giggle from the latter. The careful hands running through Seonghwa’s hair goes still, as he finds it to reply back to him,

“Watching you sleep, I guess,” he tells Seonghwa giddily, eyes go back up towards his jet black hair and the latter makes it to resume the rub on his hair one more time.

Seonghwa lets out a breathy laugh at the answer, “That’s creepy, San-ah,” he points out but there is no such venom in his words. Seonghwa knows that the younger was joking with the way his mouth spreads into a wider smile now. _He’s cute_ , Seonghwa sighs internally, watching San, with his finger-combed black hair and pink lips, look back at him with his eye smile now. _He is really cute._

San giggles then, “Just kidding,” hands retracting from playing with Seonghwa’s hair and props one of his arms on the couch’s head. “I just came out of my room and then saw you like this. You should’ve called for me when you came back home already, Hyungie! I was getting kinda lonely all by myself,” he ends it off, voice going softer at the end, and eyes not meeting Seonghwa's own anymore.

 _He is also surprisingly shy_ , Seonghwa entertains gleefully. But that isn’t the only thing that his brain raked up on as Seonghwa comprehends San’s words and it hits him. _Wait._

Quickly sitting up wasn’t a good idea for his strained body but Seonghwa still makes it so he can properly face San now, leaning in to hover over him a little,

“You were already home when I got back?” Seonghwa exclaims, his voice spills in shock. He was sure that he was alone when he got back. _Right?_ ‘Cause there weren’t any signs that would let him think otherwise.

San looks at him with his own big wide eyes then finally nods to his statement, “Yeah, I stayed and slept in the whole afternoon. Like, I had just woke up a while ago and saw you here like this,” he explains then, tilting his head to the side, probably confused by Seonghwa’s reaction.

“I… sorry, I should’ve checked the rooms then. I didn’t think anyone was home,” Seonghwa admits to the younger. Oddly feeling bad for not informing him that he got back home safely.

San clicks his tongue then, “Don’t apologize for that, hyung! I was sleeping the whole time anyway, So we’re good,” San reassures him, hand going back down to reach for Seonghwa’s hand which was on his lap unconsciously tapping by his thigh.

Seonghwa then meets San's eyes and only sees warmth in them. That he really did no wrong so he welcomes San’s hold and moves them around to properly hold their hands together. Now both palms share the warm press of one another.

“How did you spend your afternoon, hyung?” San starts off then by asking Seonghwa, his thumb giving slow deliberate rubs on Seonghwa’s hand as he looks at him curiously.

“Went through hell practicing the entire time, honestly,” Seonghwa tells him and he doesn’t miss the way San scrunches his face up in disbelief, which Seonghwa finds cute though.

“What?! didn’t I tell you not to go?!” San cries out, jutting out his lips as he continues, “I bet your body hurts like hell right now, doesn’t it?”

Seonghwa finds it quite amusing how animated San’s movements and expressions are right now, and it’s all because of the simple nagging. It’s not a surprise to Seonghwa though since San did oppose Seonghwa’s plans for the day. Saying how Seonghwa should use this time to rest instead of tiring his body more.

Seonghwa gives an easy smile towards San, “Well, it did, but I’m actually fine now,” he states firmly. Seonghwa isn’t so sure about being all fine since he still feels the ache spread through his lower back when he’d shift occasionally. But won’t admit that to San because that should be the least of his concern.

San leers at him, “Liar,” he says pouting at the end. Which earns a chuckle from Seonghwa. He really thinks his dongsaeng is _cute_ like this.

“How about you San-ah? How did you spend your day?” Seonghwan asks him the same question back, shifting the attention back to San this time. “Did you go out?”

“No actually, I didn’t leave the house at all today,” San answers honestly, and Seonghwa watches how his eyes go glancing around anywhere other than to not stay on Seonghwa’s own for too long. _Okay? That’s actually quite unusual_ , Seonghwa thinks. He’s sure that San would have probably used this given free time to go out and distress with their other members. Like going to an arcade, or the bowling alley, but maybe not stay at home the whole day.

“Really? I thought you’d join Yunho to the arcade or follow Wooyoung to the mall?” Seonghwa expresses his genuine confusion, and San must’ve noticed as he takes a while to say something but eventually, “Dunno… didn’t feel like going out today, I guess,” he mutters out quietly.

And that’s usually fine, enough of an answer to let the unnecessary worry that is building up in Seonghwa’s chest go down. But the way San is acting right now, with the grip of their hands losing the warmth from San slowly letting go, and with eyes seemingly not wanting to meet his own. Seonghwa can’t help but let the worry take over him right now. _What's wrong?_

“Hey…” Seonghwa starts off gently, the hand which San lets go of reaches to settle on San’s thighs instead, massaging it to help ease the tension Seonghwa sees of the latter.

“Are you okay?” he finally asks him.

And Seonghwa makes sure to pay attention to San’s reaction as much as he can now. Because he should be able to be there for his other members when they are going through hard times. He is the oldest among them after all. Being the hyung that provides a shoulder to lean on for his members is what Seonghwa had been always mentally prepared to do for the team. So he’s here for them, he’s here for San now.

It does take a while for San to give him an answer though, probably thinking through his words to say to him. And Seonghwa understands that, so he waits patiently for his answer, tapping on San’s thighs in a slow pace to ease his nerves down.

San is definitely one of the members that Seonghwa would find himself having a challenging time trying to understand. Because San has everything. From the looks that make everyone turn to look at him for once more, to his skills as an artist that goes beyond what's ordinary, and to his down to earth personality that would make anyone’s stomach turn with the amount of _feelings_ they have for him.

Yet, San would always seem to find a way to put himself down somehow, and Seonghwa sometimes just wants to ask _why_. Since it doesn’t make sense to him.

But then Seonghwa realized later on that, sometimes having a bad day, a day that feels like shit, didn’t have to make sense. Seonghwa has been there too, it all starts with a single thought of something then there's no stopping the mess they’d spiral into.

So Seonghwa understands that now. It is his self proclaimed role to do so. And knowing San, words of affirmation and a hug would suffice him at this moment.

Suddenly San, as if on cue with Seonghwa ending his internal monologue, finally does something to fill in the silence he left Seonghwa with. Seonghwa could see San slowly shifting closer to him. And he’s leaning in so close right now that Seonghwa had to press himself back on the couch to not bump into him. But San just inches closer and stops when he’s just a few centimeters away from Seonghwa’s face.

San is watching him right now with steady eyes, and the sudden proximity between them makes Seonghwa hold his breath, his heartbeat picking up a few more paces. But he looks right back. Seonghwa can’t let San see him waver so easily.

The air is getting heavier as the tension between them rises from the way their eyes locked on each other. And Seonghwa knows, he could see it in San’s eyes that he’s doing the same thing as he is. He’s watching Seonghwa as well. Seonghwa also deduces that the younger one is contemplating whether or not he should tell him. _Which he should do so,_ Seonghwa wishes.

One beat of silence passes by and San finally gives in to him, eyes closing heavily, and he lets himself fall onto Seonghwa’s broad chest. Instinctively, Seonghwa’s hands reach out around San’s body to catch him, holding him steady.

“San-ah?” Seonghwa asks him, a bit dumbfounded but was quickly overruled by worry he has the younger right now. “What’s wrong?”

He then feels San shift a little, burying his face on Seonghwa’s chest and it feels a lot heavier there. With one deep sigh from San that Seonghwa could feel the hot breath puff right through the fabric of his shirt, San utters,

“Can you just hold me, hyung?”

And it pains Seonghwa to hear the slight tremble in San’s voice. He must feel overwhelmed somehow, almost as if he’s at the brink of breaking. So Seonghwa does what he is asked to. But not like this.

“Ofcourse, Sannie, it’s just—” Seonghwa grunts lightly as he tries to shift under San’s pressed body. This makes the younger pull back almost instantly, he looks at Seonghwa with big wide eyes as his brows turn to furrow. He looks scared as if he had done something wrong.

 _“_ J-just?” San repeats in question. His lips jut out into a slight pout. _Oh no, he looks like a lost puppy,_ Seonghwa’s mind supplies more.

Seonghwa shakes his head then. He shouldn’t let San misunderstand any of this. “Sorry, you were just leaning on me awkwardly, I didn’t know how to hold you properly,” Seonghwa explains, shifting his body to sit up properly. Fixing his posture makes Seonghwa gaze down on San, and the way he slightly looks up with those puppy curious eyes makes Seonghwa’s heart swell unknowingly.

“Here,” Seonghwa tells him this time, patting on his lap. But San doesn’t seem to move though, eyes shying away from Seonghwa’s expectant gaze. _Well, that’s something._

It seems like Seonghwa is going to be doing all the work. He’s the one who moves closer to San this time, hovering over San slightly so he could reach down and grab one of the back of his thighs while the other hand reaches for his hips. With both of his hands busy on San, Seonghwa swiftly pulls San on his lap. _Success_. (Also because San made it easier because he followed along so willingly.)

“This is much better, don’t you think?” Seonghwa comments then, hands now resting on San’s thighs that cage him by his sides. This position is way more comfortable for the both of them. Having much easier access to giving hugs too.

Unexpectedly, San actually giggles in response. Lifting his hands to wrap around Seonghwa’s neck to pull himself closer, leaning down by the crook of Seonghwa’s neck and snuggling himself a spot there. “Much better,” San whispers right on Seonghwa’s skin, and he presses himself closer.

Seonghwa felt shivers throughout his body when San would shift on him to find a spot for his head to settle in comfortably. And Seonghwa suppresses any kind of noise as though to not startle the man on top of him right now and just hold him close, hold him tighter. Pressing the side of his face at the soft black locks of the younger's hair. _His hair is soft_ , so it’s easy to lean into the touch more.

He lets the silence overtake their space. Seonghwa makes sure San knows he’s ready to listen to whatever he has to say about anything, soothing his back as a way of comfort and encouragement. Which makes San take it as a green light to nuzzle into his skin closer then, nosing Seonghwa’s neck just there. And Seonghwa feels a shiver go through his body as hot puffs of air hit his skin yet again.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Seonghwa tries, whispering it right by San’s ear whilst his arms around San’s waist that hold meet just by San’s lower back squeeze just tight enough to alert the younger. But all he gets is a head shaking weakly by his neck. _No,_ is what that meant. So Seonghwa lets it slide.

And that’s okay too because holding him like this may be all that San needs right now. “Okay then,” Seonghwa whispers to reassure him.

This kind of relationship is nice to have, Seonghwa supposes. He’s lucky enough that gets to be around people who are open to touch and affections such as this. And though he isn’t their biggest fan for physical affections, he sure isn’t opposed to his member’s constant need for hugs and occasional kisses on the cheeks.

But it’s a different case for San though, Seonghwa painfully realized at one point.

At first, Seonghwa didn’t pay much attention to the way his heart would swell just painfully nice when San would hug him for just a bit longer. He’d brush it off as San being San, and that means affectionate and gentle San. Seonghwa would also ignore the way his stomach twists when San would choose him over anything, that, he’d brush it off as San being San again, and that means sweet and nice San.

And there were so many more instances where he would question what his feeling was towards the younger. And that sort of uncertainty of his feelings was quickly suppressed by fear. Too afraid of facing the harsh truth he knows he is in possession of.

But all those denials of _feelings_ would all pile up and come crashing down on him. On one fateful night.

It was a cold lonely night. Seonghwa and San were hanging out just by the balcony, the night cool air would hit their skin from time to time but the warmth of each other’s company was all Seonghwa needed to survive that evening. They were talking about nothing and everything and Seonghwa enjoyed witnessing San be enthusiastic and loud in contrast to the quiet view of night-time Seoul. He loves it, loves watching San like this.

They eventually had to go in and rest up for another day of practice tomorrow. So Seonghwa led them back in knowing San was following close behind him. And he reached for the sliding door to open it wide enough for them both but San halted him. Grabbing him by the arm. Seonghwa turned to question the younger,

But all he was met with was a kiss. Just a soft light peck on Seonghwa’s lips.

And Seonghwa remembers the way he felt himself shut down, wanting to maybe just _breathe_ back then. San actually kissed him, and there was no one, not a _single_ soul was there to witness their quick exchange. And Seonghwa knew it meant something different. Especially, the face San made when he stepped back a little to face Seonghwa properly. And it was so hard for Seonghwa to decipher since all he had were Seoul's night lights illuminating the night sky. And barely just enough to reach San’s face,

But he knows what he meant. Everything did make sense when San quietly uttered those soft words only for him to hear.

“I like Seonghwa hyung,” San tells _him_. He tells that to _Seonghwa_ , the person who he is seemingly confessing to somehow out of _nowhere_. And Seonghwa thought it could all just be San being sweet and grateful to him but there’s something about the way he looks, the way his eyes just shined despite the dark night sky would allow him to, the way his voice just sounded so earnest and genuine despite it being of a soft whisper.

And Seonghwa just believes him right then and there because. _Seonghwa liked him too._

Seonghwa could feel himself smile at the fond memory. Nothing really changed between them after that night except their newfound feelings for each other. Every moment that was spent together held a different spark for the both of them. And yearning for each other like this just felt right to them. It's okay, they’re okay, and _they're happy_.

Seonghwa’s second internal monologue was quickly put aside when San elicited a shiver. _Oh,_ it must be from Seonghwa’s large warm hands pressing on his back, roaming around to soothe the younger. And just then he feels it again, the warm breath on his skin again.

A whole second passes by and there then does Seonghwa feel the warm firm press of a kiss just right under his jaw.

“Thank you for this,” The younger softly murmurs the words on Seonghwa’s skin. “Hwa hyung,” he whispers even more gently now.

And it takes Seonghwa a few seconds to process the fact that San finally said a word since then. It’s not much, but that’s all that Seonghwa needed right now.

Seonghwa then presses a kiss just by San’s crown before, “Ofcourse Sannie, anything I can do for you,” he reassures him, nuzzling the side of his face in lightly on San’s temple.

Another beat passes by just then, before Seonghwa was slightly stunned by San pushing away from him his chest. Quickly missing the warmth they were put together in but also being under San’s gaze on him again. And looking back right at those sharp eyes San is set with, Seonghwa notes that something definitely shifted. San’s eyes are warmer now, and Seonghwa’s heart pangs in a sense of relief.

Seonghwa almost fails to notice how close they started inching towards each other, but he does now. And San looks _so_ pretty up close.

He’s looking back at him, hands around San’s hips now grips them a little tighter. Clearly, the atmosphere has changed. And San knew that too, finding his arms around Seonghwa’s neck wrap tighter to pull them a little closer.

This is, Seonghwa presumes, the perfect time to kiss. _Isn’t it?_

Seonghwa makes sure to watch San when he slowly inches closer, his orbs staying on him to see if there were any signs of hesitancy from the younger. Yet, all he sees are San’s pink lips slowly parting, breathing softly as still eyes just look back at him, almost expectantly even.

And that was all Seonghwa needed, allowing his eyes to slowly close as he leans between the last few breaths away from San.

They meet halfway through the kiss. Seonghwa feels the firm press on his lips too soon, but he just melts in San’s soft lips because he had been dying to do so ever since he woke up to San right beside him. He lets himself feel San’s warmth because of their pressed chest, San’s hands brush through his hair then back down to cup his jaw while the other hooks onto his neck again, and San’s lips that crave for his own when they both slot their mouth together just right.

The kiss was chaste and steady. Seonghwa would oftentimes swipe his tongue onto San’s lower plush lips and could only taste the strawberry lip balm flavor that San probably applied before coming out of the room. So he tastes so sweet right now, his lips are just as addictive as the man who has it. Then Seonghwa, in other times, feels his insides turn when San presses his hips on his lower torso from time to time, eliciting a groan from both parties but Seonghwa quickly swallows it down for both of them. He makes sure to ground San’s hips by gripping them a little tighter, strong enough to keep San hips still.

But all it does is make San whine into his lips louder.

Seonghwa almost feels himself slowly lose to San’s small breathy mewls. Lose to his lean pretty proportions just displayed on his lap. He wants to devour him but he can’t do that, not around time at least.

Though, this is nice too, being able to control the place. Slow them down and kiss San like this softly. To hold him like this. To be able to hold San gently as he possibly can. Because this is how San should be treated by everyone. Treated like the precious jewel that he is. And Seonghwa is lucky enough to do it all.

They eventually pull away in the end, letting their foreheads rest on each other so they won’t go too far from each other. Seonghwa already misses the feeling of his lips against San’s pink own, and it doesn’t help that San is quietly heaving for air with his lashes closed and he looks so pretty like this. His face fueled with color from the kiss. _God_ , Seonghwa likes him like this. Seonghwa likes him _so much_.

So with Seonghwa’s blubbering adoration for the younger. He swiftly leans in to steal a kiss once more.

“There’s no need to thank me, baby,” Seonghwa starts off by reminding him then, with voice gruff from the kiss. His hand goes up to brush San’s soft jet black hair away from his eyes so he could see him more and settles to hold one side of San’s blushed cheeks. “You can talk about it with me whenever you’re ready,” he ends off, caressing his thumb on San’s tainted cheeks, feeling the skin under his touch grow warmer.

San looks up to him again, eyes settling on Seonghwa’s eyes sweetly, “Yeah, I know that,” he murmurs, gnawing his bottom lip but a shy smile slowly spreads on his face. And Seonghwa can’t help but smile as well. Seeing a San that smiles and laughs always make everyone’s heart feel funny. His heart especially.

Seonghwa chuckles then, “Good,” he states, letting his arms around San slowly bring him in closer again.

“Good,” San repeats, letting out a little giggle when their nose bumps with one another. But they don’t pull away, enjoying the way they would brush their noses against one another. Smiling of how silly it is but embracing it and the close proximity it brings them too.

And before Seonghwa can even continue on reassuring the younger more, San quickly knocks the words out of him when he leans in and presses one firm kiss on his lips. Their lips perfectly fitting against each other again.

And Seonghwa doesn’t mind it at all. Because through this kiss, Seonghwa thinks that San knows all of it.

San parts first but only to give kisses on every inch of Seonghwa’s skin while he makes his way down to Seonghwa’s neck and settles himself back there again. Finding his favorite spot on the crook of Seonghwa’s neck. Chills go pulsating around Seonghwa’s body as San nuzzles into his neck more, nosing the column of his neck. Finding comfort in Seonghwa’s presence.

And Seonghwa lets him be because he likes it too. He likes them in each other's arms, just like this.

Having San’s warm body against him, this time San shifts his leg to go around Seonghwa’s lower back and tightens his arms around Seonghwa’s neck to pull closer. San feels like a warm blanket right now with the way he spreads so much warmth around Seonghwa’s body and around his heart. A warm blanket, that he could always come home to and wrap himself around. And maybe that’s what he should do right now, feeling the warm buzzing feeling thumping around his chest caused by the presence and thought of San. It slowly lulls them to sleep.

He closes his eyes and goes to sleep, just like before. But this time, he wishes to see San with him in his dreamland as well.

✼

Yunho is happy, accomplished, and lucky. _Very_ lucky, like he always has been.

He and Mingi just used up all their card points on the different games that the arcade had to offer. Laughing in a sense of distraught, they both decided that they should leave before it gets too late and spend even more money. So walking down the sidewalk on a cool night and having Mingi beside him makes Yunho very happy.

He later spots the convenience store and he pulls Mingi by the arm and enters the harsh white lights of the place. Whilst browsing through the isle of drinks, he came up with an idea. Yunho supposes that he is a bit tired from all the games that they played today so maybe the idea being carried till the last few blocks to their apartment would be a great idea. So he proposed it to Mingi as a punishment in a simple game of rock, paper, scissors. Loser has to carry the winner till the apartment, it’s as simple as that.

And with all the luck that Yunho has. He ofcourse won.

So now Yunho finds himself giggling on Mingi’s back as he carries him towards their apartment. He makes sure to press himself squarely on Mingi’s broad back. And the way Mingi lifts him up occasionally when his hands under Yunho’s thighs would slip under his touch makes Yunho’s heart churn a little. But he won’t admit that to the man under him.

He likes feeling protected and cared for. He also really likes it when Mingi does it himself.

They continued navigating through a few more turns and finally had reached their apartment. Coming up to their floor, Yunho finally hops off the back aching Mingi and does the honor of punching in the passcode to their door, and letting themselves in.

Yunho leads them to the quiet hallway. The only light source being the low light illuminating a corner of their living room. _Not really much to see here_. Yunho skips a little more.

“No one's home yet?” Mingi inquires, still padding his way next to Yunho.

 _Well_ , it seemed like it. Yet, Yunho does know someone is home when he sees it. Or sees _them_ more like. _Oh wow, what a scene,_ Yunho clearly was amused.

Yunho lets out an amused snicker, “You should check this out, ‘cause clearly…” he trails off and one end of his mouth curls into a lopsided smile whilst pointing over to the couch for Mingi’s eyes to follow.

Yunho’s fingers point towards two of their members lazily splayed on the couch. And that’s cool. That’s all good until you realize they’re literally _on_ each other. They witness San sitting down on Seonghwa’s lap, and they’re clearly _cuddling_.

It’s not foreign to their group of friends to be touch craved such as this. It’s cute. Every one of them loves being affectionate like the scene that is being unfolded here. But it also holds a little more value and more meaning when they happen to do all those things with a person they like. Like how Seonghwa and San like each other.

And like how Yunho and Mingi like one another.

Yunho then sees Mingi putting a hand over his mouth in awe from the corner of his eye, “Wah,” Yunho hears Mingi lowly whisper, his voice clearly dripping with amusement.

Yunho chuckles quietly to the genuine reaction, “They’re pretty brave to do this in the living room, aren’t they?” he proposes to Mingi then.

Mingi hums in agreement, before saying, “Good for them,” and that seemed to elicit a tad bit louder of a giggle from Yunho. “Yeah, good for them,” Yunho repeats, admitting it as well.

And they really do mean that though. They’re both happy to see the glow San would have on his face when Seonghwa would give him all his attention to him. To see how Seonghwa shyly smiles when San would express his adoration towards their hyung. _Mean_ , It’s all they have. And Yunho seemed to feel his heart suddenly grow tighter, realizing that fact again. _They really do only have each other through the end._

Unknowingly then, Yunho snaps out of his own mess of a monologue when he feels his hand grasped to Mingi’s warm ones.

Mingi gives his hands a light squeeze before, “Should we wake them up?” he asks of him.

And Yunho supposes that they should since it’s getting late and they might not be able to sleep for the rest of the night. But then Yunho notices from where they were standing how San furrows his brows when his head lolls away from Seonghwa’s shoulder (Yunho presumes, _Seonghwa’s warm space,_ ) and San quickly leans back in to nuzzle in again on Seonghwa’s neck, probably chasing back the warmth he feels when he’s with Seonghwa.

And, _god_ , it’s so awfully cheesy of them to crave for each other that much, even when they’re sleeping like this. _Good for them_ , Yunho remarks again. _Good for them._

“Nah, I think everyone should witness this as much as possible,” Yunho snarkily offers, now pulling Mingi with him away from the scene.

Mingi follows him with no sort of retaliation, “You’re mean, Yunho-yah,” he states but Yunho hears no venom in his words.

Yunho giggles to that regardless, because _maybe_ he is for that, “But you still like me,” Yunho counters and all he gets is Mingi chuckling instead.

And as they both enter Mingi’s room. He’s quickly being pulled back by his hand and Mingi presses a fleeting kiss by his temple, “I do,” Mingi tells him and Yunho just freezes. Because all of that was too sudden, that, Yunho can’t help but feel his heart stutter a few times more.

Before he can even counter back about the surprise kiss attack. It’s Mingi who leads them in through his room this time. _Jesus, they’re just as cheesy as them,_ Yunho winces as he tries to bite down the shy smile that slowly makes way to his face.

 _Seonghwa and San_. They really aren’t much any different from them. So he’ll let everything slide. Because they’re really all that the other needs.

**Author's Note:**

> omg you made it!
> 
> san is seonghwa's baby:( i will fight for that till the end of time!
> 
> thank you so much for reading through this sappy mess! it's my first time writing sanhwa but my love for them powered me through this:) (i love them and their dynamic a lot and its to the point where i already have a few ideas for future sanhwa fics!! aah!!)
> 
> as always, kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated! so maybe leave something for me (*μ_μ) 
> 
> ** also if you enjoyed this and would like to be notified when i do post something new, then feel free to subscribe to me! ♥


End file.
